


Don't Resist

by IWasAlwaysDead, NiaChase, SomeGuyFromWattpad



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/pseuds/SomeGuyFromWattpad
Summary: You can run, you can hide, but you can't leave who you are supposed to be.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tricia Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tricia Tucker/ Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny takes control.

Time went by as Craig and Tricia played their game. It all started from Craig catching Tricia masturbating, then Tricia catching Craig masturbating to her video, an ongoing cat and mouse between each other. More people joined and made Tricia their playtoy.

But as Tricia hit her senior year, she had enough. So she left. She ignored Craig's advances, got herself a job, and locked her bedroom door. She stayed away from Craig's friends and kept to herself, making herself feel happy. Craig, at first, was pissed, then upset, longing for that game they had going on. Kenny saw this as well, couldn't deny how good it felt to overpower someone. He wouldn't do it to Craig, but Tricia fit the bill. 

So, as a present, Kenny made it happened. 

It wasn't hard since Tricia worked like clockwork. He just had to time it right. So by the time Tricia got home, Kenny broke in the back way. Craig was heading to his house right now so it didn't leave with much time. He heard her go up the stairs and he walked silently up as well when he heard the door closed.

It wasn't his first time tracking her, so he held himself up in Craig's room. He kept the door crack and everything quiet as he looked around Craig's things. After thirty minutes, he heard Tricia's door opened up and heard her go to the bathroom. She closed the door but didn't lock it, assuming Craig wasn't here. 

Part of Kenny wondered if she missed Craig at all, but deleted the thought. She made it clear she wanted nothing with them. Oh well. Kenny waited until the shower started and gave her five minuted to herself did he sneak towards the bathroom. Tricia hummed was to herself to not hear the door open.

Kenny figured out why after he locked the door. While undressing, he heard her quiet moans. Kenny quietly thought about Craig whenever he jacks off by himself so he knew Tricia must've been feeling unsatisfied. It was weird to hear how similar they sounded, but he still spotted the difference.

Craig's was more untamed and tempting to him while Tricia's sounded controlled, as if not wanting to be heard, even if she thought Craig wasn't here and she didn't know Kenny was in the bathroom. Kenny slid the shower curtain open, scaring Tricia. Kenny took the chance to cover her mouth and keep her from escaping the tub.

Tricia's feet didn't have a firm ground so she could fight off Kenny, so it was pretty easy to get her. "You have been pretty bad lately, haven't you? You really thought you could keep away from us. You really have no clue who you belong to. Should I remind you?" Kenny rhetorically asked before snaking his hand down her body.

Tricia's screams were muffled by his other hand, his body pinning her against the tile wall. She jumped when he teased her sensitive parts, trying to fight Kenny with her hands, but she had nothing to grab onto and he wasn't protruded by the scratches she left on his skin.

Kenny wasn't really into this kind of thing, preferring a man, but he was loving how much power he had over her, the fear in her eyes, how weak she was, and how her body responded. "Go on, cum. I know you want to. You miss this, don't you?" Tricia shrieked, feeling her body tightening and the warm feeling of her about to pour as he plays with her clit.

She shook her head, clenching his shoulder and gripping his hair. Her eyes squeezed as her legs shook. Kenny felt his fingers get sticky, wiping it on her body. "Such a slut, but our slut. I think you need a bit of reminding." Kenny said. He threw her out the tub, watching her go down.

He chuckled as he watched her crawl. "I don't want to do this no more! Leave me alone!" Tricia yelled. Kenny rolled his eyes as he dug in his clothes, pulling out a syringe. It was crazy easy how he got it and the drug. "You said that as if you have a choice. Don't you get it? You don't. But like always, we have to do this the hard way." Kenny said. 

Tricia was begging her body to move, but Kenny walked up to her weak body and yanked her up by her hair. He stuck the needle in her neck injecting her. "Kenny, Please!" Tricia begged. Kenny only waited for her to pass out as he got dressed. He walked over her to get his phone.

He unlocked his phone saw he had a message from Craig. Apparently Clyde was coming over for some reason. Kenny shrugged. He didn't care. So long as he has Craig tonight. Well, after this little stunt anyway. He looked over at Tricia, sleep on the floor. He might as well dress her. 

The last thing he wants is the neighbors to be nosy. He first took a quick picture to send the Craig before heading over to dress the girl. He didn't need to look at his phone to know Craig was happy and excited. 

Talk about bonus points for being a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below before I would love that. 
> 
> Just, please! Give me love my readers!


	2. Crazy, Dark Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know smut is supposed to be the main focus, but I got drawn in. It's still going to short, thinking 6 chapters, but I love the background.

"Wait, so you want to learn how to do anal sex? With women? To expand your knowledge and you went to a gay guy?" Craig asked, hands in his pocket. "You act like I went to the wrong source. You get fucked in the ass about three times a week with the bruises to prove it. You can't even go one day without touching your anus. I would bet you have a dildo up your ass right now and I bet I would get paid." Clyde said.

Craig shrugged. He wasn't wrong. He was addicted to Kenny. As for the dildo part, Clyde was wrong today, he will tomorrow. "Fine. I see your point. So I know how to please myself anal wise. But I'm sure you would like a presentation instead of a long speech and shit." Craig said with a wink. Clyde rolled his eyes. "You are such a perv, but not wrong," Clyde said with a chuckled. Craig walked to Kenny's house, happy his folks weren't home.  


Not that it would've stopped them.  


Two horny boys weren't stopped by parents and Craig didn't care about the looks afterward. They did try to be respectful, but it couldn't be helped when Kenny gets rough. Craig bit his bottom lip at the thought of it. Craig opened the door and welcomed Clyde in.

"Might as well get comfortable. They're not coming back since it's their little honeymoon. But you don't get to touch. You watch and learn." Craig instructed, closing the window blinds and curtains. They didn't anyone being nosy. Again, not like Craig cared. The last time he had to deal with nosy neighbors, the cops were called for public nudity, disturbing the neighborhood, and simply because of the guy next door didn't enjoy the show. 

He had to get the sex talk from the cop and the importance of protection and such, but he and Kenny put that knowledge to good use two hours later. Clyde took off his shirt and pants but kept his boxers on as he sat on the couch. "Are you and Kenny together like that or just fuck buddies? And what happened to your thing with Tricia?" Clyde asked. 

Craig paused when he took off his shirt. He frowned how distant Tricia was when he came close. She would threaten to tell, call the police, basically to stay away from her. He had urges to get her, it was another addiction to him. The forbidden of it to not fuck your sister. And maybe he felt guilty if Tricia didn't get him back. She made that choice herself, she made him horny. 

That was consent in his eyes. "She lost her place, but she's an active participant today," Craig said coldly. Somehow, Kenny got her. He wasn't much of a woman person, so he knew whatever he did was probably harsh. Craig took off his pants when the doorbell rang. "Go answer that, Clyde," Craig told him. Clyde got up to do what he was told while Craig finished undressing.

Why did he feel like he was crossing a line? No, why Tricia? Craig looked over at Clyde laying Tricia on the couch. Was this wrong? Kenny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Craig. "Hey, baby, how are you?" Kenny asked, kissing his Craig's shoulder and neck.

Tricia was knocked out on the couch, Clyde following instructions to properly wake her up. "Are we going too far?" Craig asked. Kenny held him tighter. "No, we're helping her. She loves you and you love her, right? Just crave each other. Would you really want her to get hurt by a stranger or be the one to satisfy her? I don't mind because it's hot seeing you take charge and you know in the future I will marry you and shit." Kenny said, starting to blush towards the end.

It was the first time hearing this and Craig couldn't help but feel a bit happy about that. He's fucked up but Kenny was still going to be with him. Maybe they both were fucked up. It was kinda beautiful once he thought about it. "Say something, Craig. Don't leave me like this." Kenny mumbled. 

Craig turns in his hold, placing his arms on Kenny's shoulders. "I love you, Kenny. And thanks for Tricia." Craig said softly. They shared a small kiss, Tricia's quiet moans filling the room as she was starting to wake up. "Hey, Craig, what's Clyde doing here?" Kenny asked. "He wants to know about anal sex. I'm going to demonstrate on Tricia." Craig said. 

Kenny hummed. "FIne. He can watch, but I'm going to fuck her in the ass. I don't get the vaginal crap and what's so good about it." Kenny told him. Craig nodded. "Fine. You go ahead and get the toys and I'll deal with her." Craig said. It sounded like a plan to Kenny so he left.

Craig walked over to a drugged Tricia, moving Clyde away. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her trying to wake up. "Watch and learn, Clyde," Craig said before leaning down to kiss his sister. She couldn't respond, but she will soon. And soon, so will her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, smut is for sure the next chapter. But this chapter is my favorite. Two fucked up people still find love in the midst of a disaster.


End file.
